


Unfamiliar Streets

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern/College AU. A heated argument between high school sweethearts leaves them in colleges across the globe from one another. Five years later, Leo and Takumi are forced to reunite and rebuild their shattered relationship under unexpected circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Streets

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler free**

The day was crisp and cool, not unusual for late spring. Graduation day had finally concluded for the seniors of Valla High. Most of the graduates had already run off in groups to celebrate or their parents had come to retrieve them, but two boys still remained on the front steps of the school.

The blond adjusted his headband and sniffed, his free hand still firmly grasping his boyfriend's. "So, Takumi... This means we're not going to the same college..."

"I doubt it, considering I'm going for theater and you're going for science." Takumi refused to look up at the shaken male next to him. "I swear I didn't realize at the time... I'm sorry Leo..."

They sat in silence for a bit. They both knew how much of an oversight this was. Their respective schools were seemingly worlds apart and neither could change where they wanted to go at this point.

"What now?"

Leo's dark eyes drifted over to meet Takumi's hazel ones. He could feel the unpleasant sting of tears brewing. Takumi frowned at the question and placed his hands firmly around Leo's.

"I think," He stood, bringing Leo up with him. "That this might be our last day together for a while."

Leo shuddered. He waited a moment before he jerked his hands away from Takumi and nearly hissed under his breath.

"It's good to know that four years of us and our future engagement is so easy for you to give up on."

"Now hold on a second, that's not what I-"

"Takumi, if you really cared about our relationship, you would have noticed something like this sooner. It's not a simple error! Our schools are in two entirely different parts of the world!"

Takumi shifted uncomfortably. "Please believe me, Leo, I didn't mean to hurt you. I had no idea your college was so far from mine!" He paused his heated breath when he saw Leo's siblings approaching them. The blond shook his head and strode over, moving past his family as if he hadn't seen them at all.

"Leo... Leo!" Camilla cried out as her younger brother fell into the backseat of their black SUV, slamming the door shut behind him. The elder girl turned to face Takumi. "What happened here?"

Takumi looked from her, to Xander, to Elise, letting out a heavy sigh. "I made a huge mistake... Tell Leo I'm sorry..."

"What do you mean, you're sorry- Hey!" Xander went to reach for Takumi, but the boy grunted and dashed away from his touch. He ran until the Nohrian siblings couldn't see him anymore.

And, back in the SUV, Leo rubbed his cheeks free of the tears and wondered if he had done the right thing.


End file.
